Referring to Thai Patent number 41173 “Apparatus for creating a swirling flow of fluid,” an apparatus that creates swirling flow of fluid is disclosed. The apparatus comprises a transmission base with an internal cavity configured to receive the fluid flow from outside via a side penetrable hole where a hole side edge is formed to direct the fluid into transmission base. The beginning of the hole side edge has to be the surface with a smallest angle of deviation of the emerging axis of the penetrable hole. A section having a convex curve of the hole side edge has to be the nearest surface to an emerging axis of the side penetrable hole, when compared with other surfaces surrounding the emerging axis to deflect the flow of incoming fluid to flow attaching to the convex curve. It will induce the fluid in the internal cavity of transmission base to flow attaching to the convex curve and create a laminar swirling flow of fluid in the transmission base.
The creation of swirling flows by the apparatus for creating a swirling flow of fluid of Patent number 41173 as said is the creation of swirling flows that flows of fluid attaching along with inner surface of cylindrical transmission base by the Coanda effect. The present invention is different in, at least, that the creation of laminar swirling flows on the horizontal plane.